A development environment can be offered by the developer of a core platform of a business software architecture, such as for example an enterprise resource planning (ERP) program or system, to business partners to allow those business partners to develop add-ons based on the business software architecture. However, problems can arise when extensions added via such mechanisms are presented in a de-normalized view, in which data are present in a same table or other flat structure. Collisions between redundantly named nodes or other data structures can lead to issues that are not well addressed by currently available approaches.